YuGiOh Meme
by Slytherin-Fox8
Summary: A little yu-gi-oh challenge meme, it's funny, and almost every scene ends with sex, well, the metion of sex... so yeah! enjoy!


Okay, so this is a Yu-Gi-Oh meme... but, written and not drawn.. I got it from **Assassin Massie **so yeeeeeahhhhh... here it goes..

**Fave Yu-Gi-Oh character...**

ummm... I think that would be Ryou Bakura... O.o ?

**What would happen if you and your character met?**

My POV

(I open my eyes and rub my head) "Ugh... where am I? (looks around) Who's room is this?

OMG! IT'S RYOU! "(he looks up from his book) " Who are you? How did you get in here... BAKURA!"(he says in his sexy British accent) I panic " No no no! I'm your biggest fan! I was just hoping to get your autograph? I smile sheepishly and hold out autograph book. Bakura barges in with a bat "Who are you and what did you do to my hikari? Me: OMG! Bakura!(glomps)

bakura.. seeing stars from me knocking him out. Ryou gives me his autograph and a kiss on the cheek.

( I faint from being kissed) "Now what am I supposed to do?" Ryou says. Bakura wakes up then asks. " Wanna have very passionate and mindblowing sex?" and Ryou says "okay" and they continue to have Passionate and Mindblowing(more like cock blowing... XD) sex

**What would happen if your character ended up in another Anime Fandom and how would the react?**

At Cross Academy... Ryou walks up to a small girl in a dark blue school uniform and taps her on the shoulder. "Um excuse me miss, but can you tell me who you are and where I am?"

"Sure, your at Cross Academy where we try to establish peace between humans and Vam.. Umph..."

Yuuki! Don't tell him anything! he's human!" says a boy with silver hair and lavender eyes.

"Sorry Zero" Zero asks "Who are you?" "I'm Ryou Bakura and you have the same color hair as me and the same color eyes as my friend Yugi... hmmm... I wonder why."

zero says "Wait who?" then Kaname walks up and tries to molest Zero... (I wish) and Aidou walks up be hid Ryou and says, "Hey, Beautiful what blood type do you have?" Yuuki pulls out a red flag and hits Aidou in the head, and says.. "Silly Aidou, Ryou's a boy!" Aidou smiles and says "I know" and kisses Ryou. Then Ryou faints and wakes up back home... "Wow, that was some weird dream" then turns around and sees Aidou lying Naked next to him.. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh and that was Vampire Knight in case you couldn't tell...

**Your Dream Yu-Gi-Oh lovebirds?**

Easy, Ryou/Bakura XD

**Their first date?**

Umm... they didn't Have one, Bakura just sorta attacked Ryou and started to kiss him and touch him and... yeah... O.o

**What would happen if your fave light and Dark pairing Dressed up as EACHOTHER?**

Ryou: Why did we do this again Bakura?

Bakura: I don't know, we were the exact same thing...

Ryou: So now what?

Bakura: wann have sex?

Ryou: okay...

**What would happen if Someone stole their favorite Trading Card?**

Hey Bakura?

Yeah?( says from the bathroom)

Have you seen my Change of Heart Card?

Umm... No

Where is it Bakura?

(hears moans of pleasure then the scream of "Ryou!)

(Bakura walks out of the bathroom and gives Ryou his card) Here ya go..

You were jerking off to it?

Yep:)

why?

Idk...wanna have sex?

Okay...

**Prince Atem and Thief Bakura meet when they were little kiddies**

Atem is sleeping in the palace and Bakura sneaks in using his mad albino ninja moves. Pokes Atem

"Hey Pharoh, wake up!" Atem groans and gets up. "Who are you?

Bakura screams "YOU SUCK!" then throws a pie at Atem's face, then does ninja back flips out of the palace. Atem wipes the whipped cream and pie off his face andtastes it "mmm... Cherry:)" and yells "Thanks for the Pie!" after Bakura...

(not really sure where that idea came from...)

**Bakura and Ryou's first trip to the grocery store together**

Simple... Bakura takes Ryou to the bathroom after getting aroused by looking at a deformed cucumber and has sex with him and they're band from the grocery store for life...there's not much else to it... so... yeah... Bunnies! What?

**Joey took over Kaiba Corp? (not really sure what that has to do with Ryou... but okay..)**

Joey: Haha! I finally managed to take Kaiba corp away from you! ( laughs maniacally)

Kaiba: If you don't give it back I wont ever let you top again...

Joey: (Panics) Here, just sign here here and here the the company will be yours again...

Seto:Good puppy...

Joey: can I fuck you now?

Seto; I suppose...

**Your Favorite Character and their hikari playing DDR?**

Ryou: Come on 'Kura! keep up! (laghs and continues to get a High score on the game. While bakura keeps tripping over his own two feet)

Bakura:How can you be so good at this infernal game?

Ryou: It's not that hard!

Bakura:(some how manages to fall off the game) I hate this game!

Ryou: (Laughs and beats ultimate high score of the world) Awwww... poor 'Kura can't even play a simple dance game, I guess that means that he's not man enough to top me anymore, I guess I'll have to top you now. (insert evil smirk here)

Bakura: Really? Hmmmmm... I guess this game isn't so bad after all... wanna have sex now?

Ryou: Of course, I'm gonna make you scream! (Tackles Bakura and pretty much rapes him XD)

**Final One: Put your Player on Shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related one-shot to the next song that pops up.**

Don't Cha , Pussycat Dolls

Ryou stepped out of the bathroom and Bakura just about died. Ryou was wearing the sexiest thing Bakura had ever seen! He had on skin hugging leather pants and a black fishnet shirt that hung to the bottom of his ribs, letting his stomach show. He had a plack cat tail sticking out from behind him and matching black cat ears. :He Bakura, Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" He asked seductively. Bakura smirked and played along. "But what if I don't want a girlfriend, what if I want a...boyfriend?" Ryou smiled again, "Well then, I think I can help you with that." he walks over to Bakura and they continue to have amazingly sexy sex:)

THE END!

**Tag your friends!**

**I challenge drama50 and .gAy**


End file.
